


Mossy Growth On Cedar Wood

by EverythingCanadian



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Friendship/Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:13:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22386232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EverythingCanadian/pseuds/EverythingCanadian
Summary: Arthur and Charles in a happy moment. Riding together just for the fun of it.
Relationships: Arthur Morgan/Charles Smith
Comments: 4
Kudos: 43





	Mossy Growth On Cedar Wood

**Author's Note:**

> I've seen a lot of stuff come up on tumblr about Charles and how hes been written a lot as a sex toy or a 1 dimensional character. If anything in this is not okay leave a comment.

Charles wasn't really one to interject in the middle of someone talking, but this time he needed to interrupt Arthur's story about Hosea, him, and a large trout. 

"Arthur." Charles simple said, stopping Taima in her walk through the slightly overgrown forest trail. 

Arthur stopped a few lengths ahead of Charles, looking over his shoulder at the burly man. "What is it?" Slightly alert to anything wrong. 

"Theres a broken down cabin just over there," Charles turned his head and nodded his chin towards the moss covered, caved in roof. "Want to check it out?" 

"With you? Sure! Sounds mighty fine." Arthur's smile surrounded his words. It sounded like warm honey over a fresh baked bread roll. Comforting and familiar. 

Charles dismounted his mare, hearing the buckles, and bits and bobs jingle as he and Arthur got off their saddles. He led Tamia to a slightly gnarled tree, hitching her reigns to it in a quick release knot. 

Arthur did the same, petting Boadicea along her neck. "That a girl." He murmured, Charles smiled to himself at the timber of Arthur's voice. The man loved his horse. 

"Would you like to lose at a race?" Charles teased, petting Taima's nose. 

Arthur's nose scrunched. "Lose? You mean lose you in the dirt?" The blond ribbed back. 

Charles counted to three outloud, his scars pulling slightly with his cheeks as he grinned. At three he took off, using his arms to balance himself as he watched the ground where he was going. He and Arthur had had similar races before, short ones to get some of their coiled energy out from a slow ride. Charles loved feeling the wind through his hair, be it when he was riding or running, he just loved the slightly sweet smell of flowers and natural decay, along with the sharp bite of pine and damp earth. 

He was a few strides in front of Arthur when he passed the fence to the cabin, giving a shout of joy as he finally touched the growth covered wood of the collapsed door. He was panting lightly, both him and Arthur catching their breath from the quick race. 

"Well done my friend, that makes it 11 for you and 7 for me now." Arthur smiled wide, eyes bright and causing Charles's chest to swell with affection.

"Oh No- you tripped me at the willow tree a few times back." Charles chuckled, "I'm not letting you take that glory. Its 10 to 6 and I wont have it changed."

Arthur wiggled his eyebrows as he looked at his friend, wiping at his forehead with the hand holding his hat. It had started to come off during their run. "Alright, I admit I sort of, may have, kind of gave you a trip." Arthur couldn't help but snort at the firm nod Charles gave him. 

"Damn right." Charles agree . His smile never left his face as he stepped closer to Arthur, taking the hat from his hand and placing it gently on Arthur's long blond hair. "Would you like me to cut it again when we get back to camp?" 

Arthur shook his head. "Naw, I'm growing attached to this here length, can finally keep the sun offa my neck. Dont need no sun burn again." 

"And whose fault was that? You forgot to take your hat into the plains." 

Arthur just shrugged. He sniffed softly to get air through his nose. 

Charles watched the cute twitch Arthur did, he liked the way the skin pulled softly at the tip and scrunched the bridge of his nose a little. "You look like a rabbit or pup when you do that." 

Those bright blue eyes lit up before looking down at dark brown boots. "Aw- shit Charles, don't go sayin things like that." 

Charles tilted his head, getting Arthur to look back up at him silently. "I happen to like you very much, so I'll say what I mean when I mean it." 

Arthur toed the ground as heat pricked at his neck and jaw. "Charles." 

Charles smiled as his partner blushed. "Yeah." He tipped Arthur's hat back so he could lean in and give the man a soft peck to his nose. 

Arthur scrunched again at the display. "Nooo" he whined, only to chase Charles and give him a soft kiss against his warm lips. 

Charles laughed into the kiss, buzzing Arthur's mouth. "See, cute." He mumbled against Arthur's lips. 

"Let's take a look inside?" Arthur pulled back, eyes still closed. 

Charles gave an affirming hum before stealing one more kiss and pushing the ruined door from its precarious balance on broken hinges.


End file.
